


sinking in thoughts

by light_dragonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, University, fucked up timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Акааши запутался в своих мыслях и слишком много думает. Куроо бросается спасать и как-то внезапно влюбляется. А Бокуто слишком далеко, чтобы помочь сразу со всем разобраться.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sinking in thoughts

Куроо уже засыпает, когда слышит звонок в дверь. Не противный протяжный, будто кто-то не убирает палец, а неуверенный, с интервалами. Дзынь — тишина — дзынь. Этот кто-то или не хочет заходить, или не хочет разозлить. Но поздно, Куроо уже раздражен, поднимаясь с кровати. Он даже не накидывает сверху майку — пусть этот непрошенный гость увидит, что люди в такое время спят вообще-то.  
— Да кто там шляется по ночам. — Куроо даже не понижает голоса и забывает обо всей вежливости, которой его так усердно учила в детстве мама. Правда, мелькает мысль, что Бокуто мог вернуться раньше времени со сборов, но он обычно предупреждал по телефону.   
— Чего? — Второй слог не выходит таким же агрессивным, как первым, затихая и умирая где-то в горле. — Акааши?   
Акааши выглядит неважно. Кажется, он не спал несколько дней, нормально не ел и вообще болен. Тёмные круги под глазами не скрыть за тёмными стёклами очков. Волосы лоснятся, прижатые к голове, будто их не мыли месяц. Щеки впали, лицо осунулось и заострилось.   
— Куроо-сан, — от волнения он даже вернулся к старому обращению. — Прости, что так внезапно и без приглашения.  
Акааши поправляет очки и Куроо замечает, что кожа на руках у него покрасневшая. Опять щипал себя от нервов.   
— Входи. — Куроо не задаёт вопросов.  
— Спасибо, — выходит совсем тихим, почти неслышным. Акааши проходит мимо Куроо и, разувшись, идёт сразу в ванную. Слышится плеск воды.   
— Примешь душ, Акааши? — Куроо заглядывает к нему, уже надев футболку, кажется, из старых спортивных Бокуто. — Могу дать тебе одежду.   
"Спасибо" скорее угадывается по движению губ, чем слышится. 

Куроо на кухне ставит чайник на газ. У них оставалось ещё пять или шесть стаканчиков лапши с морепродуктами, может, Акааши захочет есть. Сон как рукой сняло. Как тут уснуть, не зная и не понимая, что произошло? Куроо перепроверяет телефон, не было ли каких сообщений от Бокуто. Если у Акааши случается что-то серьёзное, он обычно пишет Бокуто, а тот поднимает панику и кидается к Куроо. Но нет, последним в чате идёт "вернусь в воскресенье, привезу тебе сувенирчик", присланное ещё утром. Куроо откладывает телефон со вздохом. 

Акааши появляется в дверях кухни. С полотенцем на голове, широкой бокутовой майке с названием "Чёрных шакалов" и подвернутых у низа спортивных штанах Куроо он выглядит совсем худым.   
— Мне жаль, что я так…   
— Сначала поешь, потом будешь извиняться, — Куроо машет на него рукой. — Ты будто вечность не ел.   
Акааши опускает голову и садится за стол. Он старается держаться с достоинством, но не может сдержать жадные глотки бульона. Куроо удивлённо приподнимает брови. Акааши выглядит так, будто в одиночестве он бы эту лапшу съел вместе со стаканчиком. Куроо заваривает вторую.  
— Пойду расстелю тебе у себя на полу. 

Акааши коротко кивает. Куроо выходит и слышит, как тот ускорился и закашлялся. Он не стал бросаться помочь. Акааши не раз был у них на кухне, знает, где взять чашку, чтобы налить себе воды. 

Куроо тащит футон из комнаты Бокуто и пару раз влетает плечом в стены. Шипит от боли, втаскивает в свою спальню и бросает на пол, не задумываясь о чувствах соседей снизу. Он почти заканчивает с подушкой, когда заходит Акааши.   
— Куроо-сан, прости за это…   
— У меня сейчас аллергия начнётся на это слово, Акааши. Это меньшее, что я могу сейчас сделать. Ложись спать.   
Куроо следует своим же словам и падает на кровать. Майку не снимает — он же не один спит, неприлично как-то.   
Акааши выключает свет, молча укладывается и накрывается с головой.   
— Утро вечера мудренее, — Куроо потягивается. — Всё завтра.   
Он тянется, чтобы выключить ночник, но его останавливает сдавленный голос Акааши.   
— Оставь, пожалуйста.   
Куроо желает спокойной ночи и отворачивается. С футона слышны шорохи какое-то время, а потом Акааши будто замирает в одной позе. Куроо засыпает в тишине, в которой не слышно даже чужое дыхание. 

Утром приходится быть осторожнее. Спросонья забывается, что на полу кто-то есть, и этому кому-то Куроо чуть не залепил в нос пяткой.   
— Да твою ж, — шипит Куроо, выбирая, куда ставить ноги. Комната у него маленькая, футон занял почти всё свободное место. — Спи, ещё рано.  
Акааши просыпается, словно не спал, а просто дремал. Откидывает одеяло и поднимается, но Куроо присаживается рядом и толкает его в плечо.  
— Ложись, кому говорят. Я на пробежку.   
Акааши пытается возразить, но Куроо силой его укладывает и накрывает одеялом. Не в силах сопротивляться, Акааши прикрывает глаза.  
— Вот нельзя было сразу так, — ворчит Куроо, доставая из шкафа тайтсы и спортивную куртку.

Наматывая километры по району, Куроо не слушает музыку, он думает. У него на носу выпускной курс, надо искать место практики, а он всё ещё не определился, чем будет заниматься. Бег помогает расставить всё по полочкам. Монотонное движение ног и контролируемое дыхание не дают разрастись панике или унынию. Куроо и в школе так делал — если не уверен в чём-то, выйди с этой проблемой на пробежку. Тогда её можно досконально разложить на составляющие или микро-проблемы и решать, что делать с каждой из них. Так и сейчас. Куроо вертит в голове несколько вариантов, которые нашёл сам и которые подкинул Бокуто, рассматривает их со всех сторон. На первое место выходит пункт “насколько это связано с волейболом” и на второе “как много будут платить”. Зарплаты Бокуто в “Шакалах” хватает на оплату квартиры, но еда и бытовые затраты висят на Куроо. У них есть некоторый запас денег, чтобы Куроо мог ходить на собеседования вместо подработок, но надолго ли его хватит? А тут ещё Акааши…

Точно. Акааши.

Куроо едва не спотыкается. Надолго ли он? И откуда он в таком состоянии? Ясное дело, Куроо его никуда не отпустит, пока Акааши не станет физически лучше. Даже если тот захочет уйти.   
Подпрыгивая на месте у светофора, Куроо проверяет телефон. Бокуто присылает фото своих кроссовок, показывая, что он тоже на пробежке. Ни слова об Акааши. Куроо сначала думает спросить, знает ли Бокуто что-нибудь, но успевает стереть сообщение до того, как загорится зелёный. Сначала надо расспросить Акааши.

Куроо открывает дверь и удивлённо ведёт носом. Пахнет едой. Скинув кроссовки, он проходит к кухне.   
— Иди в душ, я приготовил тебе завтрак, — говорит Акааши, не оборачиваясь. — Как раз успеет остыть.  
Ну да. Надо было быть полным дураком, чтобы подумать, что Акааши будет вот так просто спать в чужой квартире. Но это не мешает Куроо смутиться. Акааши всё ещё гость в их доме, он не обязан был…   
Но это Акааши, напоминает Куроо сам себе. Он не любит чувствовать себя обязанным. А после вчерашнего позднего визита он уж точно считает, что должен отплатить.

Самую малость, но Куроо приятно, что не надо самому стоять на кухне и что-то придумывать, чтобы поесть перед парами.

— Выспался? — Вопрос — очевидная глупость, но Куроо не уверен, что знает, с чего начать. По лицу Акааши видно, что не выспался, и что ещё день и он стал бы высыпаться из реальности.  
— Да, спасибо, — Акааши наклоняет голову. Он ест лапшу в стаканчике. — Куроо-сан… Куроо, — он тут же исправляется под взметнувшимся к его лицу взглядом. — Куроо, можно я останусь на пару дней? Пока не приедет Бокуто-са… Бокуто.   
— Котаро не будет против, если ты останешься подольше, — машет рукой Куроо. — Хочешь, спрошу у него?   
— Нет! — Выходит слишком громко и резко, Акааши вскидывается на стуле. — Не надо Бокуто ничего говорить. 

Это уже серьёзно. Куроо пристально смотрит на потупившего взгляд Акааши. Тот прячет руки в бокутовой толстовке, она валялась на диване, как и многие другие вещи в этом доме. Куроо не видит, но знает, что Акааши пощипывает кожу запястий, чтобы успокоиться.   
— Акааши? — Куроо наклоняется чуть вперёд.   
— Ты опоздаешь на занятия, Куроо, — тихо говорит Акааши.   
Куроо открывает, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрывает.   
— Я оставлю тебе ключи и деньги. Сходи за продуктами. Я вернусь поздно.   
Куроо выходит из кухни и через десять минут беспорядочного движения по квартире уходит. 

В метро его догоняет мысль, что надо было дожать и Акааши бы всё рассказал. Но Куроо не кажется, что это было бы честно по отношению к нему. Акааши пришёл в эту квартиру как в место, где ему будет спокойно и безопасно, Куроо не собирается лишать его этого чувства. 

И до самого вечера он забывает про Акааши. Сначала пытается не спать на парах и вникать в бубнеж престарелого профессора, которому не то что на пенсию, в гроб пора. Потом кое-как выживает в очереди в столовой. Умирает от скуки на лекции. Бежит на подработку, перекусывая на ходу. До вечера готовит бургеры, ест бургеры, продаёт бургеры. Тут пожить не успеваешь, не то что думать. В метро по дороге домой Куроо читает спортивные новости и переписывается с Бокуто, которому явно скучно после тренировок. Он жалуется, что Мия с Хинатой опять где-то пропали, Сакуса ныкается от новичков, а с остальными участниками Бокуто ещё не успел сдружиться,чтобы к ним приставать. 

Куроо подбадривает его идиотскими историями с работы и вежливо присылает смеющиеся смайлики в ответ на несмешные подколы Бокуто. Просто на всякий случай.   
Он несколько раз набирает и стирает сообщение об Акааши. Не о том, что он в их квартире, а вопросы "что с ним делать, как с ним разговаривать". Куроо всё ещё плохо понимает, как работает мозг Акааши. Но решает разбираться во всём самому. Ну не сбежит же Акааши от него через окно. 

Когда Куроо возвращается, его встречают ужин и чистая квартира. Он даже жмурится разок, чтобы ещё раз присмотреться к прихожей. Вся обувь расставлена по сезонам, отдельно бокутовы пары, отдельно Куроо. И в углу притаились кроссовки Акааши. В гостиной на диване тоже нет вещей, на журнальный столик постелена кружевная салфетка, которую когда-то подарила мама Кенмы.   
— Я дома, — говорит Куроо в квартиру.   
— С возвращением, — Акааши выглядывает из кухни. И кажется, что он уже давно так говорит, каждый день встречает Куроо. Нет неловкости в его словах, и это — вау — Куроо не может подобрать слов.   
Акааши и раньше так говорил, когда Куроо приходил и заставал Акааши с Бокуто на диване за просмотром фильма. Или когда Бокуто приезжал с соревнований, а они вдвоём его ждали. Но тогда всё было иначе. Акааши не говорил от себя лично, как сейчас. 

Или у Куроо к ночи мозги совсем выдохлись, вот и воображает всякое. 

Акааши уже выглядит не так плохо, как вчера ночью или сегодня утром. И в принципе больше похож на обычного себя.   
— У вас тут как всегда бардак, я решил немного прибраться, — Акааши переводит взгляд на гостиную.   
— Как и всегда, — усмехается Куроо. — Переоденусь и приду ужинать. 

И что бы они делали без Акааши, думает Куроо, когда видит, что и в его комнате не так захламлено, как обычно. Им с Бокуто обычно не хватает сил и дисциплинированности, чтобы поддерживать чистоту. Придут, бросят шмотки куда придётся, и падают отдыхать. Их ответственность распространяется только на спорт и учёбу, какая тут уборка. Куроо только смог приучиться ставить стирку каждые три дня, потому что иначе никаких спортивных футболок не напасешься. В школьные годы было проще, там мотивировал страх получить от мамы. А сейчас, когда они сами себе предоставлены, можно и расслабиться.  
Но как хорошо, что у них есть Акааши, который остаётся ответственным всегда и везде. Раз в три месяца он не выдерживает и начинает убираться у них. Просто приходит в гости, видит срач вокруг, оглушительно громко вздыхает (и в этом вздохе всё: неодобрение, осуждение, выговор, обречённость), переодевается в домашнюю одежду Куроо или Бокуто, и начинает убираться. И не просто раскладывать вещи по местам, до этого у них порой доходят руки. Он вымывает им плиту, холодильник, драит полы и поверхности. Бокуто в такие моменты всегда выглядит виноватым и грустным. Из раза в раз он повторяет, что Акааши не должен это делать, они сами всё сделают, боже, Акааши, прекрати, неудобно-то как. А Куроо принимает решение Акааши и просто ищет, что бы вкусного заказать на ужин, чтобы отблагодарить за уборку. Обычно не приходится много тратиться, Акааши не прихотливый. После такого они стараются дня три поддерживать порядок, но в итоге всё вновь катится ко старым накатанным рельсам и повторяется раз за разом. 

(— Скажи честно, Акааши, ты уборкофил, — однажды спрашивает Куроо за ужином. Акааши, уже после душа, сидит, поджав под себя ногу, и едва не падает со стула после вопроса.   
— Нет, с чего ты взял?!  
— Кто ещё будет с таким энтузиазмом убираться не в своей квартире?   
— Да вы же умрёте от пыли и грязи, если у вас хоть иногда не убирать.  
— Как хорошо, что ты у нас есть, Акааши! — Бокуто чуть ли не подпрыгивает на стуле. — Но мы, конечно, не собираемся этим пользоваться вечность. — Тут же добавляет под насмешливым взглядом Акааши.) 

— Спасибо за еду, — негромко говорит Куроо, сев за стол. Акааши ставит перед ним тарелку тондзиру. — Ты сегодня прямо примерная домохозяйка.   
— Я же должен как-то…   
— А, точно, — перебивает его Куроо. — Там должны показать скоро игру "Адлеров". Не хочешь посмотреть? Повтор, конечно, но на игру Кагеямы всегда приятно смотреть.   
— Хорошо, — безропотно соглашается Акааши и помогает перенести ужин на журнальный столик в гостиной. 

Пока они смотрят, как капитаны пожимают руки, Куроо съедает половину порции. И оставшееся — пока идёт первая подача Ушиджимы. Во время матча легко не обращать внимания на неловкость между ним и Акааши, отвлекаясь на красивые пасы Кагеямы или мощные удары Ушиджимы или Хошиуми. Акааши ест медленнее и меньше комментирует, и Куроо ловит на себе его взгляды, когда подаёт команда противников. 

Неловко. 

Куроо и не вспомнит, когда им в последний раз было так неловко. Может, когда они только познакомились, и Бокуто искрил радостью от появления в команде классного сеттера. Акааши казался замкнутым и застенчивым, но Куроо не был бы Куроо, если бы не смог приблизиться к нему. Поэтому сейчас, когда между ними висит непроясненная ситуация и чувство долга Акааши, а Куроо не готов в это погружаться, им неловко. 

Первым заговаривает Акааши. По телевизору идёт максимально стыдная реклама карри с Кагеямой, аудио из которой Бокуто поставил себе на будильник. Акааши поворачивается к Куроо всем телом, вынуждая повернуться в ответ.   
— Куроо, я должен это сказать. Спасибо, что впустил меня и что позволил остаться. И то, что я делаю вам тут по дому, это меньшее, чем я могу отплатить.   
— Акааши, — Куроо зажимает пальцами переносицу, стараясь не хмуриться. — Ты мой друг, и меньшее, что я могу сделать — это пустить тебя к себе, дать тебе крышу над головой и еду.   
— Спасибо, — и Акааши кланяется ему, почти коснувшись лбом пола.   
— Да что с тобой делать, — Куроо ерошит волосы и встаёт. — Пойдём спать. Посуду и остальное утром помоем. 

Акааши снова просит оставить ночник включённым. Куроо пожимает плечами и какое-то время переписывается с Кенмой о ерунде. Тот, конечно, даже по сообщениям многое понимает. 

«Что-то случилось, Куро?»   
«С чего ты взял?»   
«Ты сегодня какой-то странный». 

Куроо смотрит вниз на Акааши. Тот спит лицом к кровати. В счёте ночника он кажется совсем худым. У Куроо даже сердце колет от жалости. Но он ничего не пишет Кенме. Раз уж Бокуто не должен знать, то Кенма тем более. 

«Просто устал. Лучше расскажи, что там с той командой, о который ты ныл неделю».   
Кенма понимает и больше не спрашивает. 

За завтраком (творог с замороженными ягодами, откуда только Акааши достал их) Акааши говорит, что днём съездит на учёбу и заберёт кое-какие вещи. Куроо пристально смотрит на него.   
— Потом, Куроо. Правда. Я расскажу.   
— Тебе помощь не нужна?   
— У тебя учёба и работа, Куроо. Я справлюсь.   
Хочется ему верить. Но Куроо всё равно весь день проводит в переживаниях. Пару раз он порывается позвонить Акааши, но одергивает себя. Акааши не Бокуто, он не любит лишнего внимания к себе. Поэтому Куроо пишет Бокуто, чтобы просто отвлечься. И это помогает — Бокуто расписывает во всех подробностях тренировку, успевая опять пожаловаться на Мию с Хинатой, и Куроо увлекается поддразниванием этих двоих через Бокуто.   
«Ацуму назло мне закабедонил Хинату, что он себе позволяет!!!!»   
«Ага, при живом-то учителе»   
«ИМЕННО!!!!» 

«О нет, Тецу, он испортил мне ученика….»   
«Неужели засосал? Томас мне должен косарь»   
«В смысле ты ставил на них???? ТЕЦУРО ОБЪЯСНИСЬ» 

«Ох, похоже, мы тут задержимся, позвали пару команд для тренировочных матчей»   
«Приедешь уже на следующей неделе?»   
«Ага, в среду. Не скучай там без меня, позови на выходные Кенму или Акааши»   
Акааши. Куроо замирает на ступеньках, но его почти сразу выносит с толпой на улицу. Точно. 

В квартиру Куроо заходит с волнением. Что-то поднимается в нём, когда он открывает дверь. Пальцы холоднее, чем обычно. Потому что Акааши никогда себя не запускал и так плохо не выглядел, должно было произойти что-то серьёзное. Может, Куроо и не не готов услышать, что случилось. 

Но он берет себя в руки и недрогнувшим голосом говорит в квартиру «я вернулся». Акааши отвечает ему из гостиной. Куроо входит и видит, что тот сидит уже в своей толстовке, в своих очках для чтения, в руках книга. А штаны всё равно Куроо.   
— Пойдём ужинать? 

Только под ярким светом кухонной лампы Куроо замечает свежую ссадину у Акааши на щеке. Он зависает на мгновение, а потом тянется за аптечкой (на их маленькой кухоньке всё находится в зоне досягаемости его рук).   
— Акааши, иди сюда. — Куроо дожидается, пока к нему повернутся, и начинает обрабатывать ссадину. Акааши ожидаемо шипит и дёргается назад. — Не двигайся, сейчас ещё пластырь наклею.   
— Спасибо. — Акааши осторожно касается своего лица. — Я не смог найти аптечку.   
— Надо было мне пойти с тобой.   
— Куроо, мне не пять лет, я могу за себя постоять. — Акааши ставит перед ним ужин. — Тем более что это просто случайность.   
— Ладно, прости, — Куроо поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Спасибо за еду. Кстати, Котаро сказал, что приедет только в среду. Можешь остаться подольше.   
_А там, глядишь, и совсем останешься._

Акааши кивает и приступает к еде. Куроо ест медленнее обычного, не сводя задумчивого взгляда с друга. Того, кажется, это совсем мало волнует. Акааши не снял очки, и Куроо заново узнает его. Он сейчас совсем другой. Черты лица будто стали тоньше и меньше из-за тяжёлой оправы. И выражение лица смягчается, потому что острый и проницательный взгляд тёмных глаз проходит сквозь преграду из стекла. Как сильно человека меняют очки. Если припомнить, Куроо ни разу не видел Акааши в этих очках. Если он при них и читал, то брал очки Куроо, благо, у них зрение одинаковое. А Куроо предпочитает маленькие стекла, тонкую оправу, так что Бокуто вечно зовёт его аниме-злодеем за них. Если Куроо злодей, то Акааши скорее принц из школьного романтического тайтла. Тот тип, который будет противопоставлен грубоватому, заботливый и окружённый пением ангелов. Правда, Акааши такой только на вид. (И хвала всем богам за это). 

Тишину прерывает Акааши. Отодвигает тарелку, снимает очки, _становится привычным собой._  
— Я ушёл из дома. Точнее, из квартиры, которую снимал с однокурсником. — Куроо кивает, мол, это понятно. — Ещё неделю назад.   
— Неделю?! — Куроо подаётся вперёд, и под его взглядом Акааши замирает на мгновение. Куроо готов взорваться от возмущения, но откидывается на спинку стула и выдыхает.   
— Мы… Повздорили. — Акааши отводит взгляд, но потом снова смотрит на Куроо. — Я решил уйти. Раз переночевал у Конохи-сана, пару раз в университете…   
— То есть ты ушёл из дома и первым делом пошёл к Конохе? — Остаётся лишь надеяться, что он звучит не таким задетым, каким себя чувствует. Ещё со старшей школы Куроо с Конохой друг друга на дух не переносили, что, к счастью, редко демонстрировалось, и если не знать, что и не заметишь напряжения между ними.   
— Я не мог прийти сразу к вам. Ждал, когда Бокуто уедет.   
— Да в смысле?! — Куроо с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закричать, лишь виноватый вид Акааши останавливает его от попытки встряхнуть за плечи.   
— В общем… — Акааши делает глубокий вдох и произносит максимально равнодушным голосом: — Всё дело в Бокуто.   
— Бокуто?... — Куроо хмурится. — Котаро-то тут причём? Ты с соседом из-за Котаро поругался?   
— В общих чертах… да. Я не хочу вдаваться во все подробности, — Акааши морщится, и Куроо кажется, что он никогда не видел столько _отвращения_ на лице Акааши. — Мой сосед назвал меня педиком и попытался ударить. Но, — Акааши предупреждающе поднял руку, опережая открывший рот Куроо, — он в школе не занимался спортом и не тренировался с Бокуто по ночам. Реакция у него слишком медленная, а рука неуверенная.   
— Боже, Акааши, ты ударил его? — Куроо заваливается от смеха на стол. Акааши чуть улыбается, одними уголками губ. — Из-за Котаро?? Он умрёт от счастья, когда узнает об этом.  
— Я бы не хотел…   
— Акааши, забей. Мы не расскажем всего, только про драку с соседом, надо же как-нибудь порадовать Котаро, а то Мия с Хинатой совсем там распоясались….

((Акааши не говорит, что дело не столько в Бокуто, сколько в нём самом. Если уж решаешь писать роман, держи его исключительно на ноутбуке, незачем хранить его распечатанным в папке на столе. И то, что вы два с половиной года мирно прожили под одной крышей, не значит, что сосед не полюбопытствует. Наверное, должно служить утешением, что начав читать, сосед не смог остановиться и прочёл всё. Но нет, ведь сосед прочитал не только имеющиеся семь с половиной глав, но и планы, которые Акааши тоже по глупости не хранит на ноутбуке под тысячей паролей. Ему проще писать на бумаге и класть в самый конец, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент что-то туда-то добавить, а что-то оторвать. И было полным идиотизмом оставить герою романа имя Бокуто и запланировать любовный треугольник между героем, волейболом и связующим. Акааши никогда не испытывал романтических чувств к своему бывшему капитану, но не мог не восхищаться им как человеком. И потом, это Бокуто, он живёт жизнью главного героя любого романа. Если бы Бокуто не было в жизни Акааши, он бы всё равно его придумал именно таким. То, что начиналось как обычное восхищение, переросло в глубокую и чистую платоническую любовь, которую сосед попытался очернить своими оскорблениями. Акааши мало задели слова о нём самом, но он не мог смириться с осквернением его чувств к Бокуто. Куроо не обязательно знать, что Акааши ударил соседа не раз и не два, а с дюжину, отвечая физически на каждое брошенное в его сторону слово. После, конечно, Акааши вежливо извинился, собрал необходимый минимум вещей, оставил денег за квартиру на месяц вперёд и ушёл.)) 

— Знаешь, Акааши, — говорит Куроо, лежа на полу гостиной, пока Акааши переключает с музыкального канала на спортивный, — если бы ты не сказал, что сам ему врезал, я бы прямо сейчас поехал и дал ему по морде.  
— Я думал, ты дерёшься только словами, — Акааши издаёт тихий смешок. — Или на корте.   
— Кто бы говорил, Акааши, — Куроо изворачивается и прицельно пинает его в бедро. — Я в жизни не дрался, — тише добавляет, возвращаясь в исходную позу, — но за друзей бил и бил сильно.   
— Почему-то сложно представить, чтобы кто-то вообще пытался задирать Козуме, зная, что ты постоянно маячишь у него за спиной.   
— С Кенмой в этом плане повезло, — Куроо легко улыбается и прячет лицо в сложенных перед собой локтях. — Он себя сам в обиду не даёт. Словесно он отбивается получше меня, если его совсем достать.   
— И за кого же ты тогда дрался? Вряд ли за Цукишиму-куна, он сам кого хочешь обидит.   
— За Котаро, бывало. Сам знаешь, его задеть проще простого, если знать, когда он уязвим.   
— И когда же это было? — Слышно, как Акааши придвигается ближе и в итоге опускается на пол. — Уже в университете?   
— Да. — Акааши наклоняется к его лицу и Куроо понимает, что ответил слишком тихо. — Да, на первом курсе. К счастью, защищать честь Котаро приходилось нечасто.   
— С трудом верится, — Акааши откидывает голову на диван. — Он бы рассказал, если бы за него кому-то морду попортили.   
— Он не знал. 

Наконец начинается матч «CA Сан Хуан», который Куроо ждал три дня, чтобы посмотреть, играет ли в сезоне Ойкава или нет. Ойкава на корте и это почему-то успокаивает. Куроо стал интересоваться им только после школы и каждый раз переживал за соотечественника, когда его не выпускали на площадку. Но сосредоточиться на игре не получается, Акааши так сильно погружен в свои мысли, что это отвлекает. Кажется, ещё немного, и Куроо самого затянет.   
— Ладно, я посмотрю потом в интернете, — Куроо притворно зевает и потягивается.   
— Я, наверное, в гостиной посплю сегодня, — неуверенно произносит Акааши.   
— Вот ещё, — фыркает Куроо. — Я не потащу футон аж сюда. Не говоря уж о том, что тут места нет. 

Акааши открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но качает головой и встаёт.   
— Куроо, у тебя есть очки для работы за компьютером?   
— Конечно. Свои где-то оставил?   
— Да, видимо, на квартире. Я возьму?  
— Ага, — Куроо машет рукой в сторону кухни. — Там где-то поищи. 

Уже в спальне Куроо переписывается с Бокуто, и ему так хочется написать ему «приезжай скорее». Но в итоге он пишет, что Акааши ударил за него соседа, и Бокуто присылает тысячу и ещё сотню плачущих стикеров, чтобы потом позвонить Акааши. Куроо слышит через их тонкие стены, как громко тот кричит в трубку, что всегда знал, что Акааши его любит. 

— Конечно, Бокуто, как же тебя не любить, — ровным и привычно равнодушным голосом отвечает Акааши, и от этого в груди у Куроо как-то странно теплеет. 

Может, от того, что Акааши всё больше становится похожим на себя и больше не напоминает собой тот беспомощный и безнадёжно тоскливый призрак самого себя, стоявший на пороге квартиры всего несколько дней назад. 

Следующим утром Акааши говорит, что вернётся на учёбу и работу, потому что чувствует себя лучше. Куроо едва не спотыкается о порог. Он готов уйти на занятия, когда его настигают слова Акааши.   
— То есть до этого ты чувствовал себя совсем плохо???   
— Нет, просто был слабым и немощным. Плохие сон и питание и не такое сделают с человеком. Где мне оставить ключ?   
— Акааши, ты… — Куроо не находит ни одного слова, которым можно было бы описать друга, и машет рукой. — У тётушки на первом этаже. Ты её видел, с тремя шпицами.   
— Хорошо. Удачного дня.   
— Ага, и тебе. 

До воскресенья дни пролетают незаметно. Жить с Акааши оказывается очень удобно и просто. Он приходит раньше и успевает придумать что-нибудь на ужин. Никогда не ест без Куроо, дожидаясь его за ноутбуком или за книгой. Утром перед пробежкой пихает пакет с мусором по графику. Кормит после этого и провожает на учёбу. К этому легко привыкнуть. Сложно поверить, что это длится меньше недели. Куроо ощущает странное удовлетворение, когда приходит домой и слышит негромкое «с возвращением». 

В воскресенье приходит Кенма, что бывает редко, и приходит он скорее к Акааши, чем к Куроо. И поскольку это Кенма, то они просто находятся вместе в одной квартире и изредка перебрасываются ничего не значащими фразами. Для Кенмы это просто возможность отдохнуть от своего дома, которую Куроо ему с радостью предоставляет. Он готовит для Кенмы омурайсу и сидит за своим ноутбуком, делая домашку. Акааши, который раньше не приходил к ним в выходные, занятые Кенмой, быстро вливается в эту атмосферу. До того, если Кенма говорил, что хочет просто отдохнуть не один, Куроо говорил, что они будут заняты, и Акааши без проблем проводил время с одногруппниками или на работе. А если Кенме хотелось именно дружеской встречи, Акааши отменял все свои планы и приходил в эту маленькую для четверых квартиру. 

Она и сейчас маленькая для троих, но они не чувствуют тесноты. Куроо сидит на кухне, Кенма валяется в гостиной на полу, Акааши сидит на диване. Это умиротворяющее спокойствие. 

((Акааши никогда этого не скажет вслух, но он и подумать не мог, что Куроо может быть таким тихим и незаметным. Обычно это яркий и громкий человек, привлекающий к себе немало внимания просто своим существованием. Он может просто стоять и люди будут его замечать. Конечно, во время игры он умудрялся затеряться, чтобы в неожиданный момент выскочить перед самым носом противника, но это скорее особый навык именно блокирующего Куроо, а не Куроо как человека.   
Когда Куроо вот так мирно сидит на кухне, сдвинув очки на самый кончик носа, хмурится или покусывает ноготь на большом пальце, он совсем другой. Появляется желание потрепать его по волосам или просто коснуться. Сделать что-то, чтобы вывести его из равновесия и посмотреть, будет ли он реагировать по-другому.

— Ты пялишься, Акааши, — свистящим шёпотом сообщает Кенма. — Я начинаю беспокоиться. 

Если у Акааши и краснеют уши, то кто может его винить? Не каждый день ему делают такие замечания.)) 

Ужинают заказанной на дом еду, за которую платит Кенма. Тратить ему всё равно некуда, поэтому тратит на друзей и Хинату. Куроо даже не выделывается особо, мол, кто старший, тот и угощает.   
— У кого денег больше, тот и старший, — парирует Кенма ещё до оплаты. Куроо сдаётся слишком быстро для его страстной натуры. 

— Что за книгу ты читал, Акааши? — Ужин время для разговоров, по другому в этой квартире никак. Куроо с Бокуто не хотели, чтобы в их доме были какие-то правила или традиции, но кое-что всё равно прижилось. Например, если все были дома, то садились есть вместе и говорили, говорили о чём угодно, да хоть о длине когтей Годзиллы. В остальное время можно было не разговаривать.   
— Это триллер, — отвечает Акааши, отложив палочки. — Конец света, люди начинают произвольно возгораться и так умирать. И находится какая-то секта, которая старается поддерживать привычный порядок жизни и так продолжать жить.   
— Страшно? — Спрашивает Куроо.   
— Скорее волнительно и тревожно. На каждой странице мурашки по телуу бегут. А потом… — Акааши замолкает, смущенно отводя глаза.  
— Продолжай, продолжай, — кивает ему Куроо. — Мы с Кенмой вряд ли такое прочитаем, а ты интересно рассказываешь.

Куроо не врёт. Акааши и правда пересказывает интересно. Куроо любит, когда он говорит о книгах. И любит слушать, потому что тогда проскальзывают выражения лица, которых Куроо не видел. Появляются более живые жесты, более возбужденные нотки в голосе. Куроо слушал бы и слушал часами. Он знает, Акааши некому это рассказать, а ведь читает он десятки книг за год, когда только время находит. 

— А дальше я пока не читал, — Акааши тушуется под пристальным взглядом Кенмы.   
— Я удивлен, Акааши, — Кенма склоняет голову набок. — Я был уверен, что ты читаешь что-нибудь более суровое и тоскливое, чтобы выворачивало эмоционально наизнанку.  
— Я многое читаю, — уклончиво отвечает Акааши. — Однажды Куроо слушал по телефону, как я рыдаю над любовным романом.

Точно, и такое было. С полгода назад, кажется, Акааши позвонил ему посреди ночи, зная, что Куроо ещё не спит. Спросил, может ли Куроо просто его послушать, и зачитывал вслух отдельные абзацы и тихо шмыгал носом. Куроо не помнит, отвечал ли он ему, но вроде бы нет, просто слушал и изредка издавал какие-то звуки, показывая, что он здесь. Наутро Акааши было так стыдно, что он извинялся едва ли не каждые десять минут, а потом ещё две недели не приходил, говоря, что ему неловко. Всё решил, разумеется, Бокуто, который просто притащил его в квартиру и жизнь на этом не закончилась. Кажется, он опять ворчал, что Акааши слишком много думает.  
Здорово, что Акааши может вспоминать об этом без неловкости и смущения.

— Акааши, — уже после ужина Кенма зовёт его с дивана. — Акааши, да брось ты посуду, Куро и сам с ней справится. Лучше расскажи мне, что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, что завтра настанет конец света?  
— А что, уже пора? — Куроо забирает у Акааши губку и мягко выталкивает из кухни. — У тебя какие-то новости на этот счёт?  
— Господи, Куро, заткнись, — Кенма закатывает глаза. — И до тебя очередь дойдёт.  
— Даже не знаю, — Акааши хмурится, так и оставшись стоять в дверном проёме кухни. — Может быть, постарался бы прожить этот день как обычно, но замечая всё то, что обычно пропускаю мимо. Высоту неба, сияние высоток, гул толпы. Позвонил бы родителям и друзьям. Постарался бы запомнить всё хорошее, что меня окружало.

Куроо мягко смеётся, выключая воду.  
— Чего-то такого я от тебя и ожидал, Акааши. — И он проходит мимо, потрепав его по волосам.   
— А что бы ты сделал, Куро?  
— Я бы закупил еды и острых ножей, собрал бы близких мне людей в одной квартире и приготовился бы к миру после конца света.  
— Умник, блин, — Кенма пихает севшего на диван Куроо в бок. — Конец света означает абсолютный конец, после которого ничего не будет. Вообще. Это тебе не “Ходячие мертвецы”.  
— Ну, в любом случае я был бы вместе с близкими мне людьми в конце всего.  
— Это на тебя похоже, — Кенма издаёт звук между фырканьем и цоканьем. — А кого бы обрек провести последние минуты с собой?   
— Тебя, конечно, ты заслуживаешь такого наказания. — Куроо тянется и щипает Кенму за бедро. — Котаро и Акааши. Ну и родителей. Цукки бы меня послал, в этом я уверен. Яку в России торчит. Кого ещё спасать?  
— Для такого общительного и дружелюбного человека у тебя на удивление мало друзей, — Акааши облокачивается на спинку дивана с другой стороны от Куроо.   
— У меня и квартира маленькая, знаешь ли, — Куроо широко и зубасто улыбается. — Зато я буду точно знать, что рядом люди, которые не предадут.  
— Господи, заткнись, — Кенма снова его пихает. — Мы уже всё поняли, не превращайся в Бокуто.  
— Скажи, Кенма, ты же меня любишь? — Куроо падает на него сверху, щипая и щекоча. — Если ты не ответишь, я тебя не отпущу.  
— Я передумал, ты хуже Бокуто, — бурчит Кенма. — Люблю, только отвали.  
— Вот сразу бы так, — Куроо отпускает его, но не торопится вставать. — В этом всё дело. Я бы собрал не просто друзей, я бы собрал людей, которых люблю.

Когда Куроо садится, ему чудится в глазах Акааши странный блеск. Он решает не придавать этому значения.

— А я бы не заметил конец света, мне кажется, — вздыхает Кенма. — Я бы утром о нём забыл и просто забурился в игру. И так бы и помер.  
— Вот поэтому тебе необходим Куроо, — усмехается Акааши. Куроо протягивает ему ладонь и Акааши мягко бьёт по ней своей. Куроо откидывает голову на спинку дивана совсем рядом с руками Акааши и улыбается ему. 

Кенма уезжает поздно ночью, когда Акааши уже зевает так сильно, что не может скрывать.  
— Хорошо тут стало, когда ты въехал, — говорит Кенма перед уходом. — Во-первых, перестало казаться, что я в пещере австралопитеков. А во-вторых, с тобой намного интереснее проводить выходные.

Куроо даже не слушает благодарности Акааши за то, что ничего не сказал Кенме. Придёт время и Акааши сам всё расскажет. Что Котаро, что Кенме. Не Куроо это решать. 

Но Куроо тоже был бы рад, если бы Акааши и правда к ним переехал насовсем.

Куроо привычно не выключает ночник и отворачивается от Акааши. Заснуть сразу не получается, мысли так и лезут. Хотя сегодня категорически не хватало Бокуто, этот выходной был одним из самых ценных. То ли потому что Кенма вёл себя активнее обычного и даже дважды его заткнул, то ли потому что Акааши и правда вёл себя как полноправный обитатель этой квартиры, а не как частый гость. И это отражается не только в том, что он был в домашней одежде (и штаны явно были бокутовы), а Кенма в удобной и мягкой. И не в том, что он был больше вовлечен в домашние дела, это Акааши, в конце концов, человек, который лучше Бокуто и Куроо знает, где в этой квартире чистящие средства.   
Это было видно по его расслабленным плечам, по рукам, которые не стремились каждую секунду найти себе занятие или спрятаться в карманах. По его чуть приподнятым уголкам губ. 

Куроо прикрывает глаза, но тут же открывает. Очень не вовремя вспоминается, как он смотрел на Акааши снизу вверх, пока тот стоял за спинкой дивана. Острая линия подбородка была так близко, казалось, наклони голову и коснешься волосами. И — вау, Куроо раньше и не думал об этом — даже с этого ракурса Акааши казался симпатичным. А когда Акааши чуть склонил голову и посмотрел Куроо в глаза, сердце Куроо едва не остановилось.   
Оно и сейчас близко к полной остановке, от одного только воспоминания. Куроо прикладывать руку к груди и сжимает футболку. _Бейся, глупое сердце, бейся._

Куроо поворачивается к Акааши лицом и чуть вздрагивает, замечая, что тот не спит. Лежит на боку и в упор смотрит на Куроо. При тёплом свете ночника лицо Акааши плохо видно, но заметно, что и он удивлён.   
— Акааши…   
— Куроо.   
Повисает неловкая тишина. Акааши ворочается под тонким одеялом и укрывается вплоть до подбородка. Из-за тёмной ткани кажется, что он совсем пропадает в темноту.   
— Акааши, оставайся жить с нами, — тихо говорит Куроо, поняв, что тот не намерен продолжать. — Мы постараемся не спихивать на тебя всю бытовуху. И если хочешь, можем вместе с тобой сходить на твою квартиру и забрать все вещи.   
— Я… — Голос Акааши чуть дрожит и он прокашливается. — Нашёл квартиру уже. Она недалеко от вас. Осталось только накопить на неё.   
— Почему ты не хочешь оставаться с нами? Из-за Котаро?   
— И из-за него в том числе.   
— Боже, Акааши, ты лучше меня знаешь, что его не бывает дома семьдесят процентов времени. 

У Куроо язык не поворачивается сказать "останься ради меня". Это слишком самонадеянно и эгоистично — думать, что кто-то захочет менять свои планы только ради него. Это сценарий Куроо — отдавать отношениям всего себя, делать всё для друзей и прочее. Они и с Бокуто стали жить вместе не только потому, что так дешевле веселее, но и потому, что кто-то должен был следить за ним. Следить за его питанием и сном, не давать перенапрягаться и проверять, ничего ли он не забыл перед сборами. Может, самому Бокуто это не так уж и надо, может, в одиночку он бы и сам справился, но Куроо просто нравилось ему помогать. А Бокуто нравилось, что кто-то с ним нянчится, что не раз замечал Акааши. 

Куроо не говорит "мне одиноко одному", потому что вряд ли его поймут правильно. Но это правда — Куроо никогда не проводил столько времени один. Даже если он занят учёбой и работой, он бы хотел знать, что всегда рядом кто-то есть. Даже в школе он сидел допоздна у Кенмы и они могли заниматься каждый своими делами и не говорить друг с другом, но успокаивало само понимание, что он не один. С Бокуто хорошо, когда он дома. Он производит столько шума, что ни на секунду нельзя забыть, что он здесь. Он громко ходит, хлопает шкафчиками, комментирует всё, что читает и смотрит, и иногда просто так зовёт Куроо. Может, ему тоже нужно подтверждение, что он в квартире не один. Ведь сам Куроо довольно тихий, привык быть тихим вместе с Кенмой. Поэтому, когда Бокуто нет, тишина квартиры давит в разы сильнее. 

С Акааши хорошо. Не только в плане комфорта. С ним просто хорошо. Одно его присутствие успокаивает и почему-то мотивирует делать больше и лучше. Куроо за все четыре года не уделял столько времени учёбе, сколько стал при Акааши. Потому что совестно видеть, как усердно Акааши учится за ноутбуком и самому при этом отлынивать от домашнего задания. Куроо не забивает на учёбу, на самом деле, он всё ещё хорошо учится, просто без энтузиазма. А ещё с Акааши можно говорить о чём-то кроме спорта, что для самого Куроо тот ещё подвиг. Они с Бокуто волейбольные идиоты, чьи интересы крутятся вокруг одной лишь этой игры, и начитанный Акааши, выбравший совсем иную сферу, помогает не деградировать до одной-единственной клетки мозга.

А ещё рядом с Акааши дышится как-то легко, особенно когда он стоит с утра на кухне в штанах Куроо или в одной из стыдных футболок Бокуто. Тогда Куроо испытывает совершенно неясную для самого себя бурю эмоций, которую предпочитает игнорировать.

— Куроо? — Тихо зовёт Акааши. Куроо вздрагивает, понимая, что надолго замолчал. — Мне бы не хотелось теснить вас с Бокуто. Тут и без меня мало места.   
— Ты и сам понимаешь, что это идиотская отмазка. — Куроо смотрит Акааши в глаза, не давая отвернуться.   
— Я… Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вам было неловко.   
— И когда это нам было неловко в твоём присутствии? Припомни хоть раз.   
— Я не в том смысле….   
— Акааши, ты же умеешь выражаться яснее, — Куроо вздыхает. Акааши под его взглядом тушуется. За эту неделю Куроо столько раз видел его таким загнанным, что, кажется, легко забыть, что раньше Акааши таким не был. Они втроём были похожи на стаю хищников, просто Бокуто и Куроо скалили зубы и рычали, а Акааши стоял за их спинами, не давая срываться на всех подряд. Из-за чего многие думали, что Акааши был мозгом в их связке, что он осуждал их охоту на младших на тренировках. Если бы Акааши и правда осуждал, он бы с ними не ходил повсюду. Если бы и правда хотел стопроцентно сдержать, увёл бы их силой или прогнал бы тех, против кого Бокуто с Куроо могли ополчиться, что порой случалось во время общих прогулок. Акааши тоже был хищником, которому не надо было физически доказывать, что он сильный или умный. Ему нравилось видеть, как проигрывают другие — во всём. И не обязательно победа должна быть вырвана собственными руками. 

Акааши сейчас скорее добыча для каждого, кто пройдёт мимо и бросит в него камень. Он _уязвим_. Даже боязно, что стальной стержень его может переломиться и Акааши останется таким навсегда. Он так привык полагаться только на себя, что и сейчас, когда ему очевидно нужна поддержка, он старается обходиться своими силами. То, что он пришёл к ним в квартиру, уже большой шаг для Акааши, кажется, сделанный в момент наибольшей слабости. Куроо страшно, что Акааши может стыдиться этого. 

— Акааши, иди сюда. — Куроо раскрывает одеяло и хлопает по матрасу рядом с собой. Акааши замирает как каменный и не двигается с места. — Я не кусаюсь и не сделаю ничего страшного. Иди сюда.   
Акааши послушно ложится рядом. Куроо накрывает его своим одеялом, подтыкает со всех сторон и отворачивается. Сердце стучит как бешеное, и Куроо сам себе не может сказать, зачем он это сделал. Обычно Бокуто помогают недолгие объятья перед сном, будто он маленький. Акааши не Бокуто, Куроо понимает это в тот момент, когда Акааши заглядывает ему в глаза. Поэтому он выбирает спрятаться, уткнуться лицом в стену.   
— Это твоё наказание, — ворчит он. — Будешь так лежать, пока не скажешь, что имел в виду. Помни, что я тебя быстрее и сильнее, сбежать не получится.   
— Боже, Козуме прав. Ты и правда превращаешься в Бокуто. 

В итоге Куроо засыпает, не дождавшись ответа от Акааши. Упорства и терпения тому не занимать, поэтому он молчит до последнего, пока Куроо не проваливается в сон. Между стенкой и Акааши тепло, ему и не нужно одеяло. И если он прижимался неосознанно к Акааши посреди ночи, то кто будет винить его в желании получить больше тепла? 

Утром Куроо просыпается один. Акааши спит на полу как ни в чем ни бывало, всё так же обращенный лицом к кровати. Куроо успевает выключить будильник до того, как Акааши услышит. 

На пробежке Куроо расставляет по полочкам слова Акааши. Так хочется его понять, не задавая лишних вопросов. Что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что Куроо и Бокуто может быть с ним неловко? Вроде и голыми друг друга не раз видели, и пьяными, и ужратыми, и по уши в слезах и соплях. Нет ничего, что они не знали бы друг о друге в бытовом плане. Акааши и без того много времени проводил у них, чтобы сейчас им троим пришлось бы привыкать к замашкам друг друга. 

Вдруг бег Куроо замедляется. 

Всё дело в Бокуто. Акааши ушёл из квартиры, подравшись с соседом из-за Бокуто. И ему очевидно будет неловко с Бокуто в одной квартире. _Педик._ Кажется, так его обозвал сосед. 

Ну конечно. Акааши влюблён в Бокуто. Как Куроо сразу не догадался, это же так просто. Странно даже удивляться, ведь это Бокуто. Акааши всегда смотрел на него сияющими глазами. 

Почему-то колет в груди, будто неправильно вдохнул. Куроо останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. 

_Ах, вот оно что_ , думает он. _Я ревную._

Возвращаться в квартиру становится как-то тяжело. Ноги кажутся свинцовыми, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Хочется оттянуть возвращение как можно сильнее. Куроо не уверен, что сейчас сможет нормально смотреть на Акааши. Кенма всегда говорил, что у Куроо всё на лице написано, когда он расстроен. Но расстроен ли он? Куроо делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Надо лишь позавтракать и уйти на учёбу, сегодня у него забит весь день. А к вечеру он что-нибудь решит для себя. 

Но дверь в квартиру открыта, а в проёме маячит широкая спина в форменной чёрной куртке.   
— Котаро? — Куроо кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Ты рано.   
Бокуто вздрагивает и двигается дальше, чтобы Куроо смог войти и закрыть за собой. Акааши с нечитаемым лицом стоит посреди коридора с ложкой в руке. Под его взглядом Куроо тоже вытягивается в струнку рядом с Бокуто. В воздухе разлито напряжение пополам с неловкостью. Акааши прикрывает глаза и оцепенение проходит.   
— Очевидно, нужна ещё одна порция, — и он уходит на кухню.  
— Вау, мне в жизни не было так жутко, — выдыхает Бокуто. — Даже когда я случайно опрокинул на Сакусу его антисептик.   
— Не так страшен Сакуса, как Хината, нацеленный на победу.   
— И не говори. Ай, бля! — Бокуто едва не падает, потеряв равновесие. Куроо ловит его за руку, а Акааши выскакивает из кухни. — Всё в порядке, всё в порядке.   
— Ну конечно, — фыркает Куроо. — Ты чего так рано?   
— Связки потянул, — Бокуто виновато чешет затылок. — Вот и отправили домой раньше, чтобы успел отлежаться до возвращения остальных.   
— Опять ночью переусердствовал?   
— Вот только не надо вот этого мамского тона, Тецуро, сам же в школе это поощрял. Лучше помоги дойти до кухни.   
Куроо ворчит под нос неразборчивые ругательства, но закидывает руку Бокуто себе за шею и крепко хватает за бок. Акааши, так и стоявший в дверях кухни, помогает завести его и посадить на стул. Куроо опускается на колено, чтобы осмотреть компрессионную повязку.   
— Так и знал. Перетянули. Давай переделаю.  
— Куроо, тебе надо в душ и позавтракать. — Встревает Акааши. — Иначе опоздаешь на занятия.   
— Но сначала я переделаю повязку. — Остаётся лишь надеяться, что не показалось, будто он огрызается.  
— Акааши, а ты чего здесь с утра пораньше? Остался ночевать? — Спрашивает Бокуто.  
— Он здесь уже неделю живёт, — Куроо отвечает раньше, чем успевает подумать. Акааши преувеличенно спокойно ставит перед Бокуто чашку с мисо-супом.   
— И вы мне не сказали? — Бокуто переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Куроо затылком ощущает его непонимание.  
— Куроо-сан хотел сказать, что я у вас тут пережидаю, чтобы переехать. — И голос у Акааши преувеличенно равнодушный. Куроо слышит, как отодвигается стул, как Акааши садится. Повернувшись в его сторону, Куроо видит, что Акааши сильно сжал пальцы правой руки.  
— Ой, да к чёрту, — шипит Куроо и тянется под столом, чтобы обхватить руку Акааши. Тот подпрыгивает на стуле и отходит к плите.  
— Акааши? — Слышно обеспокоенный голос Бокуто. Куроо поднимается, напоследок проверив повязку.   
— Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить, — Куроо ненавидит эту фразу, ненавидит всей душой, но прямо сейчас он хочет расставить все точки над i.   
Акааши медленно садится за стол.   
— Давайте поговорим.

Под пристальным взглядом Куроо Акааши рассказывает Бокуто всё. И про соседа, и про Коноху, и про неделю, проведенную в этой квартире. И даже немного о том, что посреди недели ходил на квартиру и вывез все вещи — опять же, к Конохе — попутно получив от соседа по лицу. Куроо дёргается от этих слов. Та ссадина, которую Акааши назвал случайностью. Конечно. Глупо было надеяться, что он будет всё рассказывать, тем более Куроо. И пусть он стойко держался несколько дней и просил вообще ничего не говорить Бокуто, сейчас Акааши сидит и послушно вываливает вообще всё. Может, всё дело в самом Бокуто, нельзя от него ничего скрыть, когда он так внимательно смотрит своими светлыми глазами. Не меняя выражения лица, не меняя позы, как самая настоящая сова. В такие моменты Куроо вспоминает, что не зря Бокуто когда-то был капитаном команды и капитаном Акааши.  
— Окей, — наконец говорит Бокуто. — Про квартиру и соседа понял. Не понял, почему ты ночевал несколько дней в университете и плохо питался. Ты мог сразу к нам прийти и мы бы со всем разобрались. Разве не это я сказал тебе перед поступлением в университет?   
Акааши понуро опускает голову. Куроо никогда не видел его таким виноватым. И уж тем более не мог подумать, что однажды доживёт до того дня, когда Бокуто будет отчитывать Акааши, а не как обычно.  
— Когда я позвал тебя впервые в эту квартиру, я сказал, что это место, куда ты всегда можешь прийти за помощью. Ты помнишь это, Акааши?

Куроо удивленно поворачивается к Бокуто. И на мгновение его обдает горячей волной восхищения. Бокуто яркое и горячее солнце, которое чаще всего лишь мягко греет, будто весеннее. Но прямо сейчас, с расправленными плечами, устремленными вперёд светлыми глазами он скорее палящее летнее солнце, стоящее в зените. Тяжело смотреть в упор и никуда от него скрыться. Негромкий, спокойный голос, который Куроо так редко слышит, вызывает мурашки по телу. Легко представить, что именно этим проникновенным голосом Бокуто четыре года назад говорил Акааши, что здесь его тихая гавань, где можно переждать любой шторм. Куроо никогда не слышал этого разговора, хотя подозревал о нём. У Бокуто всегда была особенная привязанность к Акааши, которую было сложно объяснить. Куроо и не нужны были объяснения, у него самого есть Кенма. Он просто принял как факт, и не сказать, что он сам был сильно против того, чтобы Акааши приходил. Может, в школе они и не были близкими друзьями, за это время они сдружились и очень крепко. 

_Да и не только сдружились, а, Тецуро? И сейчас сердце болит, когда видишь, какими глазами Акааши смотрит на Котаро.  
_  
— Так почему ты не пришёл? — Бокуто наклоняется чуть вперёд. Не то что Акааши, даже Куроо подаётся назад.   
— Я… — Акааши открывает рот и снова закрывает. Куроо угадывает по движению ткани, что тот снова щипает кожу запястья. — Бокуто, пожалуйста. Я не могу сказать тебе.   
Вздрагивают оба, и Куроо, и Бокуто. Акааши произнёс это таким сдавленным голосом, с такой обреченностью, что, казалось, мир рухнет, если Акааши скажет ещё хоть слово.   
— Это что-то серьёзное? — Тихо спрашивает Бокуто. — Тебе нужны деньги?  
— Нет, нет. — Акааши мотает головой. — Не настолько серьёзное.   
— Кто-то пострадает, если ты это скажешь? Нет? Боже, Акааши, ты опять слишком много думал и надумал себе проблемы? — Бокуто падает головой на стол. — Ладно! Если ты не можешь сказать мне, то хотя бы Тецу можешь сказать?   
Куроо пихает его ногой под столом. Просил же не называть так при других, но нет, Бокуто слишком раздражен, чтобы помнить хоть что-то.   
Акааши качает головой.   
— Не знал, что я настолько недостоин твоего доверия, Акааши, — Куроо поднимается изо стола. — На первую пару я уже опоздал, поеду ко второй. Давайте продолжим вечером, когда Акааши наберётся сил рассказать. 

Куроо возвращается к одиннадцати ночи. Семинары, лекции и излишняя бодрость одногруппников никогда так не бесили, как сегодня. Дорога до работы казалась длиннее обычного, а на подработке клиенты будто озверели и через одного требовали позвать его и разобраться с мелочной проблемой, которую можно было решить и без него. Выслушивая жалобу очередного саларимана о недостаточном количестве напитка в его стакане, Куроо сдерживался, чтобы не заорать, что его проблемы намного проще, чем те, какие принёс в его жизнь Акааши. 

Вот так живёшь спокойно двадцать лет своей жизни, посвящаешь школьные годы одному лишь волейболу и Кенме, не думаешь о будущем, поступаешь в университет, а тут начинается самый кошмар. Выбирай, кем будешь работать, выбирай, с кем и как будешь жить, а что ты будешь делать через три года, через пять, десять лет? Когда женишься, как это у тебя подружки нет, девственник, что ли?   
Идиотские проблемы, которые окружали его, теперь вытеснены одной, но огромной (и, чего уж таить, красивой) под названием Акааши. Почему он не рассказывает, почему не хочет остаться с ними, _почему Куроо влюбился именно в него, почему Акааши не может быть тоже влюблен в него_. Куроо будто только сейчас пытается нагнать всё, что пропустил в школе, пока был занят волейбольным клубом. Ему было не до отношений или влюблённостей, вся его страсть — в звуке удара, с которым мяч взлетает в воздух. А тут эти дурацкие чувства, с которыми, оказывается, сложно справляться, не понимая, что чувствуешь и как будешь себя чувствовать через десять минут. 

Возвращаться в квартиру, в такое уютное и всегда удобное место, второй раз за день становится жутко. А вдруг Акааши ушёл? А вдруг не ушёл и они с Бокуто уже всё решили без него?   
Куроо не нравятся эти мысли. Ему не нравится собственная растерянности и неуверенность. Поэтому он поступает как обычно в моменты слабости — притворяется сильным и непоколебимым.   
— Я дома.   
— С возвращением, — вразнобой отвечают ему два голоса. От этого теплеет на душе. Иррациональный и беспочвенный страх рассеивается.   
— Идём ужинать, Тецуро, — из кухни выглядывает Бокуто. — Мы как раз думали, что тебе пора вернуться.   
— Чем это пахнет, Котаро? Неужели соба? — Куроо наспех скидывает обувь, отпихивает куда подальше и торопится на кухню.   
— Бокуто решил забить на своё растяжение и постоять у плиты. — Лица Акааши не видно, но можно догадаться, что он закатил глаза. И никакой неловкости. Будто и не было того сложного разговора утром за завтраком.  
— Акааши сказал, что он расскажет тебе после ужина, — спокойно говорит Бокуто. — А там сами решайте, в каком виде это донести мне.   
— Бокуто, я же просил не вываливать это на него вот так сразу, — Акааши цокает, и Куроо не может сдержать смешок.   
— Кошмар, сколько на вас смотрю, столько же думаю, что вы похожи на старую женатую пару.  
— Я бы никогда не женился на Акааши, упаси боже, — Бокуто заливисто хохочет и хлопает Акааши по плечу со всей силы. — Он слишком много обо мне знает, боюсь, он стал бы использовать это против меня.   
— Так в школе же использовал. Нет, сам подумай, это же удобно — он уже знает о тебе всё плохое, не сможет разочароваться со временем.   
— Ну уж нет, — Бокуто машет руками. — Кто угодно, но только не Акааши. Такую дружбу, как у нас с ним, мне уже всё равно не построить.   
— А давайте мы не будем обсуждать женитьбу на мне как что-то действительно осуществимое, — перебивает Акааши. — Но справедливости ради, я бы тоже не стал жениться на Бокуто.   
— Вот прямо сейчас — настоящая женатая пара, — Куроо улыбается и принимается за еду. Почему-то ревность не колет изнутри. 

Куроо жалуется на клиентов, Акааши — на Бокуто, из-за которого в итого не вышел сегодня на работу, а Бокуто — на Хинату, который прислал фото с собой и Мией сразу после серии тренировочных матчей.   
— У них шесть побед и три поражения! А этот мандарин присылает фото с Мией в обнимку! И он считает, что это важнее трёх поражений?   
— Прямо сейчас ты считаешь, что Мия важнее поражений, Бокуто.   
— Нет! Не считаю. Но он мог бы пощадить слабое сердце своего старого учителя и не присылать фото своего хахаля!   
— О, так они уже встречаются? — незаинтересованным голосом спрашивает Куроо. — Быстро они.   
— Да я без понятия, какие у них отношения!! И мне всё равно. Но если этот Мия…   
Акааши прыскает со смеху в кулак. Куроо сочувственно хлопает Бокуто по плечу.   
— Тяжело, когда дети вырастают, я тебя понимаю. Но ты должен отпустить Хинату.   
— Заткнись и жуй, Тецуро! Не тебе с ними в одной команде играть и не тебе видеть их отвратительные заигрывания.   
— Сложно представить, чтобы Хината поставил отношения выше волейбола, — хмурится Акааши.   
— Ооо, Акааши, ты бы видел это. Когда Мия передаёт мяч Хинате раз за разом, когда они отбивают друг другу "пять", когда Мия смотрит на взлетающего вверх Хинату совершенно ужасными глазами. Нет, вам не понять.   
— Не пойму, ты завидуешь или ревнуешь своего ученика, — Куроо успевает увернуться от руки Бокуто, но охает от боли в ноге. Решил хотя бы пнуть, засранец.   
— Бокуто, но я же подавал мяч почти всегда только тебе, — Акааши хмурится сильнее.   
— Ага, и совершенно ужасно пялился, когда он пробивал кроссы, — Куроо улыбается. — Акааши, не говори, что ты только сейчас понял, что команда страдала не только из-за Бокуто, но и из-за тебя.   
— А вот это уже ложь и клевета! Молчи, демон-кот, молчи и ешь! 

После ужина Куроо осматривает ногу Бокуто в его спальне. Акааши остаётся на кухне убирать со стола.   
— Было бы хорошо, если бы он остался, — говорит Куроо, придвигая ближе тазик с холодной водой. — Меняй.   
— Кошмар, какая холодная, — Бокуто ежится после горячей воды. — Да, наверное. С Акааши хорошо. Но зная нас, мы на него скинем всю работу по дому.   
— Я не такой бессовестный, как ты, — Куроо бьёт его по ноге. — Я на этой неделе аж четыре раза посуду мыл! И даже один раз убрал всё лишнее из гостиной.   
— Неужели это на тебя так влияет присутствие Акааши?   
— Скорее, совесть, которая не даёт всё спихнуть на него. Но тебе это не грозит, мы все знаем, что у тебя нет совести.   
— Но если он всё же не захочет остаться, — вдруг серьёзно продолжает Бокуто. — Какими бы ни были его причины, мы должны уважать его решение.   
— И без тебя знаю. Меняй воду.   
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы он съезжал? — Бокуто кладёт руку Куроо на голову. — Что-то произошло?   
Куроо прикрывает глаза, позволяя теплу от головы распространиться ниже. Когда-то Бокуто понял, что это успокаивает Куроо, и стал изредка использовать. Куроо не был против.   
— Я ещё сам до конца не уверен, — Куроо упирается лбом в колени Бокуто. — Кажется, он мне нравится.   
— Ого, — Бокуто даже присвистывает. — Вот это да.   
— Но я не собираюсь ему ничего говорить. Сначала в себе разберусь.   
— Как это на тебя похоже, Тецу. Сначала проанализируешь все свои чувства, проранжируешь, раскидаешь по категориям, а потом будешь думать, что делать. Нет бы просто отдаться чувствам.  
— Тогда я бы не был таким, каким ты меня любишь, Котаро, — Куроо улыбается. — Меняй воду.   
Куроо не убирает головы от ног Бокуто. Иногда хочется вот так опереться на кого-нибудь и не думать об окружающем мире. Просто сидеть и чувствовать умиротворение, которое Бокуто, при всей его бурной энергии через край, умудрялся дарить Куроо. Если бы они не стали жить вместе, Куроо никогда бы не узнал об этой стороне Бокуто — надёжной, внушающей доверие, безопасной.   
— Бокуто… — Куроо распахивает глаза и поворачивается в сторону двери. Акааши смотрит на них с широко раскрытыми глазами и тут же исчезает в коридоре.   
— Акааши, ты что-то хотел? — Как ни в чем не бывало громко спрашивает Бокуто. Куроо неловко поднимается и забирает тазик с холодной водой. — Да не торопись ты, сейчас ещё столкнетесь в коридоре.   
— Да, — Акааши вновь появляется в проёме. — Хотел сказать, что ставлю стирку, есть что постирать?   
— Нет, ничего, я ещё днём всё поставил. И ещё, Акааши. Ты не электровеник и не домработница, иди отдыхать.   
— Но…   
— Без но.   
Акааши кивает и уходит. Куроо ещё несколько секунд смотрит в проём, потом переводит взгляд на Бокуто.   
— Вау, Котаро. Ты всегда был таким? — Куроо промаргивается. — Не припомню тебя таким…. капитаном.   
— Иногда бываю, — Бокуто зубасто и широко улыбается. — Что, коленки затряслись от моей ауры альфы?   
— Ещё слово и ты будешь спать на мокрой кровати, — Куроо подмигивает и выходит с тазиком в руках. 

В ванной он сталкивается с Акааши, в растерянности смотрящим на стиральную машину.   
— Йо, кажется, капитан Бокуто сказал забить на стирку, — Куроо чуть пихает его бедром и проходит к унитазу, чтобы слить воду. — Иди отдыхай.   
— Мы должны были поговорить….   
— А, точно. Этот приказ капитана я и забыл, — Куроо издаёт глупый смешок. — Иди в спальню, я приду сейчас.   
— Нет, давай не в спальне, — Акааши хмурится. — Лучше на кухне.   
— Мы только оттуда, — заныл Куроо. — Ладно, кухня так кухня.

Когда Куроо входит в кухню, правое запястье Акааши уже покраснело, что он попытался скрыть в рукавах толстовки Куроо. Пальцы он греет о чашку с растворимым кофе. Куроо садится напротив и принимает самый расслабленый вид.   
— Мне было бы проще, если бы ты задавал вопросы, — говорит Акааши ровным голосом. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на Куроо в упор. Под таким взглядом хочется тоже выпрямиться, но Куроо не меняет позы.   
— Хорошо. Самый важный — почему ты не можешь остаться из-за Бокуто?   
— Ну конечно, — шепчет Акааши себе под нос, видимо, надеясь, что Куроо его не слышит. — Потому что мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неловко…   
— Это я уже слышал. Второй вопрос — почему нам может неловко? Или, скорее, это тебе будет с нами неловко? 

Акааши замирает. 

— Акааши, ты влюблен в Бокуто? — Куроо старается произнести это как можно более сочувственно, не позволяя своему любопытству всё испортить слишком быстрым и почти отчаянным вопросом.   
— Что? Нет! — Акааши даже поднимает руки. — С чего ты взял?   
— Ты довольно странно себя ведёшь рядом с ним. И не хочешь оставаться с ним в квартире. Плюс та неизвестная причина, по которой сосед на тебя взъелся лишь спустя два года, — Куроо загибает пальцы с каждой новой причиной.   
— Нет, боже, нет. То есть… — Акааши делает глубокий вздох. — Только не ревнуй, пожалуйста. — Куроо приподнимает бровь, но не прерывает. — Я люблю Бокуто, но не романтически. Он всё ещё лучший человек в моей жизни, но не для отношений или влюблённости.   
— Ты меня совсем запутал, — хмурится Куроо.   
— Только не говори Бокуто. Я пишу роман. И он выступает прототипом моего главного героя. — Акааши прикрывает глаза.   
— Я не знал, что ты пишешь, — Куроо наклоняется ближе. — И что, это роман про Бокуто?   
— Почти. Он про путь эйса от школы до национальной сборной. А второй темой идут сложные и непонятные отношения с сеттером, ведь они оба не могут выбрать, что любят больше, волейбол или друг друга…   
К концу голос Акааши совсем не слышно. На щеках его цветёт румянец, и Акааши опускает голову, чтобы не смотреть на Куроо.   
— Звучит интересно, я бы почитал.   
Куроо не задаёт миллион вопросов, которые прямо сейчас крутятся на кончике его языка. Кто прототип сеттера, почему именно с сеттером, будут ли они вместе, почему именно эта тема. Акааши очевидно смущен тем, что поднялась эта тема, поэтому Куроо не лезет дальше в неё.   
— Но я всё ещё не понял про Бокуто. И причём тут «не ревнуй».   
— А вы разве…. — Акааши поднимает на Куроо непонимащий взгляд. — Вы разве не встречаетесь? — И, видимо, заметив сложное выражение лица Куроо, закрывает лицо руками. — О боже, прости, забудь.   
Куроо хохочет так громко, что из спальни приходит Бокуто.   
— Котаро, Котаро, ты представь, он думал, что мы встречаемся, кошмар-то какой…  
— Акааши… — У Бокуто не находится слов и он просто какое-то время смотрит на Акааши.   
— Пожалуйста, забудьте, что я сказал, — Акааши машет на них рукой, но, заразившись смехом Куроо, тоже сгибается пополам и смеётся в стол.   
— Ты правда считаешь, что у меня такой ужасный вкус? Акааши, я разочарован, — Бокуто садится с ними за стол. — Почему вообще ты решил так?   
— Ну, вы очень близки друг с другом, ближе, чем обычные друзья. Это кого угодно запутает.   
— Акааши, — ласково зовёт Куроо. — Если бы мы начали встречаться, ты был бы первым, кому мы сказали. Но мы, к счастью, совершенно не во вкусе друг друга. 

Акааши выдыхает, чтобы остановить смех. Куроо замечает в его уголках глаз капли выступивших слёз. Они блестят в свете лампы как мириады звёзд.   
— Ну что, поговорили? Каков вердикт?   
— Акааши опять слишком много думал, — говорит Куроо. — Я не услышал ни одной причины, почему он не может жить с нами.   
— Была причина "просто не хочу жить с такими троглодитами, как вы"?   
— Нет, — выдыхает Акааши. 

Куроо только сейчас понимает, что Акааши и правда ни разу не сказал, что не хочет жить с ними. Он придумывал причины, по которым Бокуто и Куроо могли его выгнать, но не говорил, что сам бы не хотел.   
— Про остальное тоже поговорили? Почему он не мог к нам прийти?   
— Потому что окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен в твою чудесную личность, — равнодушно выпаливает Куроо. Бокуто заливисто хохочет и хлопает Акааши по плечу.   
— Ага, я всегда знал, что ты меня любишь, Акааши, иначе зачем я тебе.   
Куроо с улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как Акааши сначала цепенеет, а потом расслабляется. Так и хочется ему сказать _видишь, как всё просто решается с Бокуто._  
— Да, и правда, как же тебя терпеть, если не любить, — говорит Акааши и совершенно нахально улыбается. — А любовь помогает терпеть тебя в быту?   
— Это вот у Тецу спроси, он столько лет со мной живёт.   
— Это всё стокгольмский синдром, — громким шёпотом отвечает Куроо.   
Акааши смеётся и негромко произносит:  
— Что ж, видимо, у меня нет выбора кроме как самому проверить.   
Куроо чувствует, как болят щеки от широкой улыбки. И где-то под столом Бокуто хлопает его ободряюще по колену. 

Они забирают вещи Акааши от Конохи на той же неделе. Втроём вывозят всё за раз. И так же втроём пытаются разместить всё в обеих спальнях. Спать Акааши остаётся в комнате Куроо, к чему оба уже привыкли. И Куроо с трудом скрывает свою радость, отчего Бокуто в открытую над ним хохочет. И двигает недвусмысленно бровями, указывая головой в сторону Акааши. Но Куроо пока не готов говорить тому о своих чувствах. Пока ещё не время. Однажды он признается, но пока он хочет просто насладиться тем, что они вместе под одной крышей. 

— Эй, Акааши, — зовёт Куроо за ужином. — Раз уж мы живём вместе, то ты можешь называть меня по имени.   
— Но ты не можешь звать его Тецу, так только мне можно, — встревает Бокуто.   
— Хорошо… Тецуро, — Акааши пробует осторожно. — Но я не обещаю, что сразу привыкну.   
— Знаем. Это же ты, — Бокуто улыбается. — Тебе понадобилось три месяца, чтобы отучиться обращаться к нам вежливо.   
— Мы подождём, Кейджи, — кивает Куроо. Акааши кивает в ответ и улыбается.   
Сердце Куроо пропускает несколько ударов подряд.


End file.
